lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Lego Star Wars
SLSW,is a FAKE new game,and the 4th in the series. It has old levels and new levels,plus the new addition of the Villan concept! The hub is Mos Eisley Cantina for the Classic Era,and Dexter's Cantina for the Prequel Era. NEW!! If heroes die,they restart at a checkpoint! Each character has 3 lives. Levels Episode 1: The Phantom Menace 1. Hostile Negotiations 2. Naboo Landing 3. Otoh Gunga 4. Amidala's Rescue 5. Perilous Podracing 6. Liberating Theed 7. Anakin's Flight 8. Darth Maul Episode 2: Attack of the Clones 1. Hot Pursuit 2. Klones on Kamino 3. Return to Tatooine 4. Tusken Attack 5. Factory on Geonosis 6. Arena Brawl 7. Yoda's Gunship 8. Count Dooku Clone Wars(2003) 1. Battle of Muuunilist 2. Trouble on Mon Calamari 3. Space Brawl 4. Mace visits Dantoinne 5. Illum Rescue 6. Ventress 7. Nelvaan Foes Clone Wars(Movie) 1. New Padawans and New Surprises 2. Taking down da deflector! 3. Rotta Rescue 4. Teth Battle 5. Ziro's Plot 6.Tatooine Sands 7. Quarrel with Dooku 8. Delivering a little hut! Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith 1. Coruscant Space! 2. Palpatine's Rescue 3. Utapu Brawl 4. Order 66 5. Duel in the Senate 6. Mace Windu's End 7. Sepratist Elemination 8. Revenge of the Sith The Force Unleashed 1. Kota Search 2. Mental Paitients on Raxus Prime 3. Last of the Jedi 4. Betrayl 5. Ruins of the Temple 6. Revenge of the Raxus 7. Rebel Rescue 8. Greatest Sacrafice The Force Unleashed 2 1. Starkiller on Kamino 2. Gladiators on Cota 3. Kidnapee Kota 4. The Salvation 5. Fight with Fett 6. Battle of Kamino 7. Creepy Clones 8. Darth Vader Showdown Episode 4: A New Hope 1. Leia's Mission 2. Luke Skywalker 3. Mad Mos Eisley 4. Hangar Bay 5. Leia's Liberation 6. Trash Escape 7. "Now I am the Master!" 8. Doomed Death Star Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back 1. The Battle of Hoth 2. Millenium Flight 3. The Little Green Master 4. Illusion in the Caves 5. Bespin Betrayl 6. Carbonite Pit 7. Who is his father? Episdoe 6: Return of the Jedi 1. Canyons and Guards 2. Jabba's Palace 3. Rancor Rampage 4. Scuffle on the Skiff 5. Speeder Showdown 6. The Battle of Endor 7. Luke's Destiny 8. Doomed Death Star 2 Bosses Darth Maul Outside the Energy Core: 3 Inside: 5 Total: 8 Zam Wessel HP: 3 Jango Fett HP: 5 Tusken Chief: HP: 8 Jango Fett(2) HP: 6 Nexu HP: 3 Acklay HP: 5 Reek HP: 8 Count Dooku HP: 10 Durge HP: 5 Crab Cannon: Generator 1: 1 Generator 2: 1 Shell: 1 Core : 2 Total: 5 Assaj Ventress HP: 6 Nelvaan Master: HP: 12 Count Dooku(2) 1: 3 2: 5 3: 2 Total: 10 Count Dooku(3) HP: 12 General Grevious 1: 3 2: 3 3: 5 Total: 11 Jedi Master HP: 15 Darth Sidious(1) HP: 10 Darth Sidious(2) HP: 5 Darth Vader/Obi-Wan Kenobi HP: 20 General Kota HP: 10 Shaak-Ti HP: 10 Darth Vader(2) HP: 15 Boba Fett: HP: 10 Darth Vader(3) HP: 20 Imperial Spy HP: 5 Darth Vader(4) HP: 15 Vader's Tie Fighter HP: 10 Illusion: HP: 10 Darth Vader(5) HP: 20 Darth Vader(6) HP: 10 Darth Sidious(3) 1: 10 2: 10 3: 10 Total: 30 Characters Story: Obi-Wan Kenobi(Young,Episode 2,Episode 3,Ben Kenobi,Force Spirit) Qui-Gon Jinn(Force Spirit) TC-14 C-3PO(Prototype) Padme(Queen Amidala,Geonosis,Pregnant) Captain Panaka Jar-Jar Binks(Episode 2) Anakin Skywalker(Young,Knight,Dark) R2-D2 R4 Yoda Mace Windu Ahsoka Tano Chancellor Palpatine Cody Rex Starkiller(Kamino) Kota Proxy Juno Wedge Antilles Princess Leia(Slave,Bespin) Luke Skywalker(Bespin,Knight,Dagobah) Han Solo(Bespin,Episode 6,Carbonite) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images